Ashley
Ashley Grimes is a main character first encountered in season 1. She is the eldest daughter of Rick and Lori Grimes and the sister to Carl and Judith Grimes. She joined Shane, along with her brother and mother, to travel to Atlanta, Georgia, for the refugee camp, and is one of the last original Atlanta survivors. Despite her brother becoming a much colder character in her life, she has tried to keep some humanity and moral. Growing up to become the leader of the Hilltop and soon the Kingdom after Ezekiel and Maggie's demise. She also acts as the mother figure to both Judith Grimes and Hershel Jr. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Prior to the outbreak, Ashley was a 14-year-old girl who lived with her parents in King County, Georgia, where she attended day school. One morning, Ashley witnessed her parents arguing, along with her brother, about whether or not Rick truly cared about the family. Later that day, Lori informed Ashley that Rick had been shot and had fallen into a coma. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Despite being listed as a main character for Season 1 of the series, she is barely seen during the short six episodes. Although she can be seen in the background on most occassions with Sophia and her brother, Carl. She runs for Rick when he first arrives at the camp and goes to him for protection when the walkers invade. Season 2 During Season 2 Ashlry becomes a much more important character, sharing her voice despite the fact she is young and even breaks her ankle while on the farm. Having a despute with Beth Greene and almost getting the group kicked off, she still managed to become close to Maggie despite the barn incident. During the walker attack she is split off from her group and found by Michonne. Season 3 Ashley tries to convince Michonne to part ways with Ashley because of her not fully healed yet ankle. Michonne refuses and instead they press on together. She runs in to Merle again and is taken to Woodbury, which she soons escapes from, but not before almost being murdered by the Governor in an attempt to stop her. She reunites with her family and assures them Michonne is good. Season 4 Ashley is settled into the prison, having a boyfriend, Patrick. She is seen helping her mother around the place and helping her get settled with the baby, Judith . She and her family do not fall victim to the flu but she steps in with Hershel to help him take care of the sick residents of the prison, going against Rick and Lori's protests. She saves Glenn's life and also Hershels when he is attacked by the undead. She doesn't seem affected by Patrick's death at first, but is found crying in the hallway of the prison by Axel. During the prison attack, she gets stuck with her mother in the prison as the Governor closes in. Her, alongside Maggie and Carol, begin escaping. She runs with Judith in her hands but has to witness the brutal murder of her mother from the Woodbury army as they were just getting to saftey. She doesn't have much time to mourn as she has to evacuate and ends up with Carol, Tyreese and Judith. Season 5 After almost being killed by Martin and being asked to keep the secret that he is still alive by Tyreese, Carol returns with the rest of their family and Ashley has a teary reunion with her father and son, after being questioned where Lori was, she delivers the shattering news and afterwards learns about the fate of Merle. As the Terminus survivors attack, she hides inside the church with Tyreese and the others as Rick and his group take them down. After the death of Tara, she partially blames herself but confides to Beth that she doesn't know why, she later gifts Beth a musicbox. Ashley sleeps in the barn alongside Rick, Carl and Judith. She talks to Carl throughout most of the night until the walkers begin to attack from outside. She puts the sleeping Judith down to help her family defend throughout the night. The next day, Ashley, Beth and Eliza are sitting outside when Aaron approaches them, offering them a deal. Ashley is relieve to see Aaron, but everyone else isn't so sure. They all soon gather their things and head to Alexandria. She questions Aaron on the way there alongside Michonne. They soon reach Alexandria after a wild night. She is assigned a home in Alexandria with Carl, Rick and Judith and she soons visits the other children with Carl to meet them. She meets Enid, Ron, Mikey, Lizzie and Mika. Later, she goes out with Glenn, Nicholas and Aidan. She almost gets bitten by a walker that Nicholas and Aidan have chained up but Glenn manages to help her, noting he repayed the favor from the prison. Ashley is next seen with Beth and Noah sitting in a gazebo as Douglas approaches them, chatting to Noah briefly about architecture. Ashley then goes out on a mission with Glenn, Nicholas, Aiden and Noah. They loose Aiden to an explosion and has to watch Noah be eaten alive infront of her, she cowers with Glenn as the sight unveils infront of her. Ashley is there to witness Rick's fight with Pete and breakdown and is last seen caring for Judith in their Alexandria house. She is not present for the execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 Ashley first appears in episode 2 of Season 6, meeting Denise at the infirmiry with Eugene. She is next seen inside the house with Carl, Enid and Judith as the wolves attack. She witnesses Dale getting hunted down and stabbed in the neck from the kitchen window, which causes her to stumble back and sit against the cabinets, quietly crying with Judith. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ashley has killed: *Patricia'' (Before Reanimation)'' *Patrick (Before Reanimation) *Beth Greene (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *Trevor *Lizzie (Zombified) *Beta *Rick Grimes (Before Reanimation) *1 dog *Atleast 2 unnamed Wolves *Atleast 20 unnamed Saviors *2 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Gallery Ashleys2farm.jpg Ashleys3.jpg Ashleys4.jpg Ashleys6.jpg Ashleytwd.jpg ashleys8.jpg Quotes